


the questions I have for a sinner released

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Costume Parties & Masquerades, In Every Verse, Love at First Sight, M/M, No regards for Human Life, Sort Of, Vampires, and impulsive, and so gone for each other, i love them, messes, they’re just instantly smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Every hundred years they did this, gathered behind the veils of immunity, of anonymity, to dance. They laid the feud between the two casts of vampires aside, and met in an abandoned castle belonging to neither, only to relax for an evening.Tomorrow it would be as if it had never happened.“Mind if I cut in?” Victor asked once he had made his way across the dance floor. The other vampire’s full lips were painted red, and Victor watched with interest as he bit down on the lower one, his fangs digging into the plump flesh.“I would love to,” he said, and then the rest of the room melted away, as Victor’s focus became fully enraptured with the hand whose hand found his shoulder, the other fitting so well in his hand, as Victor’s hand curled around his waist. “I hope you know how to.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 55
Kudos: 174
Collections: SFW Viktuuri Bookmarks





	the questions I have for a sinner released

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for Riki, who is the most wonderful, warm, lovely and bright presence in my life, and I have no idea how I would have made it through this far in 2020 without them. I hope you enjoy it my dear friend. I know you love your vampires, and I tried to do it justice. Have the most amazing day, and thank you so much, for wanting to be my friend.
> 
> Thank you also to Aza for helping with the beta <3.

The large ballroom was dark, candlelight the only thing illuminating the space. It hardly mattered. It could have been pitch black and they would all see perfectly, but it did bring something to the mood. The flickering of the flames cast warm shadow across the bodies moving on the dancefloor, making it all the more pleasant to look at. The musicians played a waltz, and the dancers on the floor obliged, steps sure and practiced, known. Sharp suits, sleek dresses, faces all hidden behind masks to shield their identity.

Tonight they were not enemies.

Tonight was simply to indulge, for hope and for anticipation.

Victor rested back against a wall at the far end of the room, looking out over the crowd. There was of course those who danced, swirling around the dance floor to the music, but also those who stood in groups to talk, to perhaps reach out towards the forbidden other side. Victor chuckled, and sipped his drink, letting his eyes roam.

Every hundred years they did this, gathered behind the veils of immunity, of anonymity, to dance. They laid the feud between the two breeds of vampires aside, and met in an abandoned castle belonging to neither, only to relax for an evening.

Tomorrow it would be as if it had never happened.

Victor had heard the tales, the rumors and whispers of what laid behind the rift, but by now no one knew for sure. What remained however was this - vampires could be born or made, and there was no in between, and no mixing. They both fought for the upper hand, and if you came across someone from the other breed it was unlikely both would leave walking.

The Pure Bloods, as they called themselves - the born vampires - saw The Made vampire's which was what Victor was, as filth, gravel under their shoes, something that shouldn’t be allowed to call themselves vampires, descendants of the food they all hunted. Victor had run into far too many of them over the centuries he had existed, and he had been luckily--at first but now skilled enough to survive. Not all of the ones that had tried to end his existence could say the same, many having turned into dust around his feet.

The Made vampires however, Victor’s cast, saw the Pure Bloods as stuck up know it alls, who truly needed to get off their elitist horse and let go of old grudges.

Then again, vampires lived for long enough to never let anything go.

Victor couldn’t help but smile as he pondered, reaching up adjusting his mask slightly as he sipped his drink again. He hadn’t gone out on the dance floor yet, but no partner had drawn his attention enough for him to do so. He usually did dance at these things, but so far he had merely enjoyed the sight, staying against the wall.

Victor let out a deep sigh.

How long had it been since he had held someone in his arms that was not a prey? He could not remember. His existence had become stale in many ways, monotone and dull. He hunted, and hunted more, and then tabled from city to city, from country to country, looking for something to excite him. He had hoped that perhaps this soirée could brighten his mood, and while he did find it entertaining to watch the other guests, guessing who was Made or Born, it really didn’t bring him as much joy as it used to.

He sighed again, sounding tired. Perhaps he should leave, and see if he could find a corner of the world he had yet to visit, see if he could find something new - something to surprise him.

The music changed into a tango, and the floor cleared slightly, and then Victor’s slowly beating heart halted in his chest.

The pair on the floor was a vision, sweeping across it in what looked like an effortless way, but that must have taken years to perfect. One of them was tan skinned, dark hair and a lithe frame, in a sharp suit in deep red, the color of blood spilled on dark wooden floors. However, it wasn’t him Victor couldn't tear his eyes from.

In his arms swirled another man, a dark blue mask covering the top of his face, silver details gleaming in the candle light. His dark hair was pushed back, and a black dress clung to his form, swirling around his legs as they danced.

Victor strained his ears, curiosity piqued more then he would allow himself to acknowledge. It was hard with so many in the room, but once he fully focused he could pick up their heartbeats, slower than the rapid pace of humans, but still there, and not in sync.

Not mates then.

Interesting.

Victor watched as if spellbound, the man drawing his attention fully through the entire dance. He had seen many dancers and performers through his time on earth, but none of them held his attention like this. The man moved so gracefully, as if creating music with his body instead of following it, and Victor was drawn to it, wanting to reach out and touch him, see how he fit into his arms. The feeling swelled in his chest, only growing bigger and bigger - until the song came to a close.

Beside his better judgement -- Victor pushed off the wall. 

“Mind if I cut in?” he asked once he had made his way across the dance floor. The man in the red suit’s eyes grew slightly, and he looked over at his partner, who turned their attention from the other vampire to Victor. Dark brown eyes, almost red in the gleam of the candlelight, met his own, and Victor felt his body fill with something new, something he could barely put words to. The man was truly gorgeous, with light skin, coal black hair, sharp bone structure but soft cheeks. His full lips were painted red, and Victor watched with interest as he bit down on the lower one, his fangs digging into the plump flesh.

“I would love to,” he said, and then the rest of the room melted away, as Victor’s focus became fully enraptured with the hand whose hand found his shoulder, the other fitting so well in his hand, as Victor’s hand curled around his waist. “I hope you know how to.”

“I am nowhere near your skill, but I will do my best to follow,” Victor said, and the man’s eyes grew wide, and then his expression turned into a smirk.

“Well then,” he said slowly, his grip on Victor shifting so it was his hand on Victor’s waist and Victor's on his shoulder. “I’ll do it properly.”

Victor only had a moment to grasp what was happening, and then the music started again, and he was swept across the dance floor.

If Victor had felt empty and hollow before, it was as if his entire body became flooded now, warmth, heat, joy. Emotions he hadn’t felt in decades, maybe more, bursting through his veins, in this stranger's arms. They danced -- oh how they danced. The other vampire moved them across the floor, and Victor was only putty in his hands, unable to look away, unable to step away from his grasp. He wasn’t sure how long they moved over the dance floor, only that the other man’s body fit so well against his own, made him feel things he hadn’t done for so long and-

“You have a beautiful smile,” the man said as another song came to end, and Victor paused, feeling the smile he hadn’t even noticed spreading on his face fall as shock overtook him. The other vampire’s brows knitted together, his pretty lips falling open as Victor tried to find his bearings again. “Sorry I-”

“No, no,” Victor protested, his grip on the man tightening. “You just… surprised me.” Victor couldn’t remember the last time someone had called his smile beautiful, especially when it had been such a genuine one. He was charming, he knew, and could entrail humans to lure them into dark alley’s to feast on their blood, but to be called beautiful when so careful and unpoised, he hardly knew what to do with a compliment like that.

“Oh,” the man said, his face turning into a gorgeous smile as well. Victor smiled back, unable to stop himself. They held their gazes for a long moment, and then they both let out a laugh as the tension between them bleed out, if only for a moment. The next song started, but neither of them moved, hands still on each other’s bodies. The other man’s eyes were intense, their warm shine so inviting, and Victor felt drawn to them. He wanted to know the man behind the mask, know who he was and what about him it was that made Victor long to reach out and touch, what made him want to hold on to him a little while longer.

“Do you want to get some air?” Victor asked, the room suddenly too crowded, the music too loud. The man held his gaze, but then he nodded slowly, taking a step closer to Victor, going up on his toes to wrap one of his arms around Victor's suit clad shoulders.

“Follow me,” he whispered into his ear, and Victor swallowed thickly, and nodded. The man’s hand disappeared from his shoulder, but held on tight to his hand, fingers lacing together as he moved him through the crowd. Soon, they were at the balcony door, and the other vampire pushed it open, both of them slipping through the crack and letting it fall shut behind them.

The night was brisk, but of course neither of them were bothered by it, as they stepped away from the warm candlelight into the cold moonlight instead. His companion was illuminated by it, and he looked ethereal, even more beautiful out in the night, where the soft wind rustled his hair and his skirt. Victor followed him to the railing, and the other vampire rested back against it, his hand slipping out of Victor’s.

His eyes looked black out here, but Victor still couldn’t look away.

The man looked back, and then let out a huff, his gaze turning from Victor to the forest below them. Victor took a step closer, and rested back against the stone railing too.

“You’re staring,” the other man said, and Victor huffed out a laugh, but kept his gaze on him.

“Can you blame me?” he asked, and the man looked back, clearly trying to give him a flat look, even as the corners of his mouth twitched up. “You’re enchanting.”

“Enchanting?” the man echoed with a laugh. “I’ve never been called that before.”

“Oh, only beautiful, graceful, strong, interesting-,” Victor went on, and the man’s face spread into a smile then, as he shook his head.

“Stop,” he laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. “You don’t know me.”

“Maybe I want to,” Victor said, inching closer. “Maybe you make me feel in a way I haven’t before, or at least in a long time.”

“Hm, and if I’m on the wrong side then? Will you recoil in disgust?” the man asked teasingly, but Victor heard the seriousness in his tone. He looked away from him for the first time since he had first seen him, and looked back at the door. On the other side, the party was still going. He glanced back at the other vampire again. He had no idea what cast he belonged to, and in a way he was grateful for it. He had no idea why he felt safe enough to open his heart, but as he looked into the man’s face, he found he wasn’t scared to do so.

“I wouldn’t,” he said, his voice clear in the night. “To be honest, I think the fighting has gone on for far too long. I’m tired of it, the endless looking over my shoulder, killing those who should be allies. What does it matter where we come from, really.”

“You think so?” the other man asked, his brows raised as if surprised, but he didn’t look shocked or disguised, so Victor pushed on.

“I do, I think it would all be much more pleasant if I didn’t have to figure out if someone was made or born when meeting another vampire, and truly, what does it matter?” Victor said, and the other man smiled, glancing down to a moment before looking back up.

“I agree,” he said softly, and then he took a step closer to Victor, making Victor draw nearer too. It was so hard not too, it was as if Victor craved being close to him, in a way he had never felt before. “It feels so pointless, so incredibly petty.”

“Yes,” Victor said with a hollow laugh, and then shook his head. “I’ve crumbled so many of us, and for what? A fight of what was more pure and right centuries ago? For my own survival, but mostly because it was how I was taught. I don’t want to play that game any more.”

“Hm,” the man said, and moved even closer, so their hips were pressing together. Victor turned towards him, his focus narrowing down to this one person in front of him. “What do you suppose we do then?”

“I don’t know,” Victor admitted, his hand moving up to cup the other man’s cheek. The other vampire leaned into it just slightly, and Victor felt as if he had been filled with life, in a way that only drinking from a body with a still beating heart could otherwise do. “What do you think we should do?”

“Maybe we should run away?” the other vampire answered, biting into his lower lip as his hands landed on Victor’s chest, caressing up to cup his neck. “Right now though, I’d really like to kiss you.”

“Yeah?” Victor asked, and the other man nodded, his eyes falling to Victor's lips before meeting his eyes again. “Take off my mask first, and then tell me if you still want to.”

He had no idea if the other man was a born or made vampire, but he was sure that if he was out to kill him after he knew, it was better to know before being kissed. Victor was in far too deep already, and he didn’t know why he trusted this man, but something in him deep down did. The other vampire’s eyes grew wide, but he moved his fingers up to the ties holding Victor's mask in place, and then stilled.

“Can I?” he asked, and Victor nodded, his hands traveling down the man’s waist. He felt the losing of the ties then, as the mask slowly came undone, and fell from his face, clattering to the ground. The other man let out a soft gasp, but Victor held his gaze, even as shock filled his expression.

“Well, darling, do you still want to kiss me?” he asked, and the other vampire let out a slow breath as his eyes roamed over Victor’s features.

“Victor Nikiforov,” he said, and Victor smirked. He had quite a reputation after all, with how many pure bloods he had slayed. He had even heard it was a challenge among the born vampires now, to send someone after him, see if they could come back alive.

“The one and only,” he said with a hollow chuckle, feeling the other man’s hand retract from his neck. Ah, born then. Perhaps he wouldn’t get to run away with this enchantment of a man. He promptly ignored how much it hurt.

One hand still held him firmly though, and Victor got to see the other vampire reach up to his face, pushing the face up and off. Victor’s eyes grew wide as his features became fully exposed, his slow beating heart almost pausing in his chest as he took in who it was in his arms.

“Katsuki Yuuri,” he whispered, and Yuuri smirked back, licking his lips. The Katsuki family was one of the oldest pure bloods. Everyone knew who the Katsuki’s was. If vampires had royalty, Katsuki Yuuri would be the prince, second to the throne only by his older sister. 

“The one and only,” Yuuri echoed Victor’s previous words. “Now, do you still want to kiss me?”

“Did you mean what you said?” Victor asked in a rush, as he tried to calm himself from the shock. Yuuri looked at him, his grip still tight, but tender, and nodded.

“Every word.”

Victor surged forward, and Yuuri met him, their lips pushing against each other almost desperately. Victor clung to him as Yuuri’s lips pared, and he wasted no time in deepening the kiss. Yuuri licked into his mouth, and Victor loved it, adored the way Yuuri felt against his body, against his lips, in his arms. He didn’t know how long they kissed, he simply knew that with every push and pull of Yuuri’s lips he felt as though he was filled with life, of want and need and joy. It was addicting, even thinking about parting hurt.

Yuuri pushed away first, his eyes wide as he panted. Victor panted too, even though he didn’t really need breath.

“Yuuri,” he said, and Yuuri pressed his lips to Victor’s lips again, his grip on Victor’s shoulders bruising, had Victor been able to.

“No one has made me feel like this, not ever,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor's body ached with how much it felt like those words could have come from himself.

“Me neither,” he agreed, holding Yuuri’s gaze as he held his hips. They simply looked at each other for a long moment, both of them seeming unable to form words, or know what to say. This was dangerous. Beyond dangerous. Victor had never even heard of a pair that were from the two different casts, and yet he didn’t care. Something about Yuuri felt so right. Everything about Yuuri felt so right.

“So,” Yuuri said slowly, and then it rushed out of Victor, unable to hold himself back. Why hold back, when there was so much to lose if he said nothing.

“So, let us leave together then,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s eyes widened, even as he bit down on his lower lip. It seemed to be something he did quite often. Victor liked it. Loved the way his fang sank into the plushness.

“They’ll all come after us if we do,” Yuuri stated, and Victor nodded slowly, fear rising in his chest. Not for them, but for losing Yuuri.

“Do you not want to?” he asked, and Yuuri shook his head quickly.

“I do want to, I don’t care about them, if their reason will simply be that we’re from different casts,” Yuuri said, determination burning in his eyes. Oh, that was insanely attractive.

“Good,” Victor said, and then surged forward to kiss Yuuri again. The other vampire moaned into his mouth, and Victor kissed him more urgently. He knew they would have to leave soon, to make it away from the party with as little notice as possible. Still, they had a few minutes to indulge.

“Would you bite me?” Yuuri asked against his lips in a gasp, and Victor’s world stopped, and he pushed himself back to look into Yuuri’s determined eyes again. Biting another vampire created a bond, a strong one, only shared between mates. It was breakable, but it hurt, and most vampires only formed one in their existence.

“Bite you? Yuuri that-” Victor started, and Yuuri shook his head, pushing up to kiss him again.

“You don’t have to- I know it’s a lot but-” he breathed, and now it was Victor’s turn to shake his head, his lips caressing over Yuuri’s as he did.

“Yes,” Victor agreed. “But only if you bite me too.”

“Victor-” Yuuri said, but he was smiling, and Victor smiled back, into the kiss.

“I mean it,” he pointed out as he pulled back. It was too much, far too soon, but if they were to do this, it would be much easier if they were mated. Beside, Victor had never met anyone he had wanted to mate with before. With Yuuri it wasn’t even a question.

“This is so foolish,” Yuuri laughed, but his eyes were bright, his thumb caressing over Victor's pulse point on his neck.

“Yes,” Victor said, his smile wide. The touch felt good, and he tipped his head back just slightly under it, eyes fluttering closed. “Now, in which order darling?”

“Bite me first, I want to feel the bond properly,” Yuuri said, and Victor let out another long breath, tilting his head back down.

“Hell you’re wonderful,” he said, and Yuuri smirked, tipping his head back this time. Victor leaned down, nosing his way from Yuuri’s clavicle up his neck, savoring the feeling of his slow pulse. He pressed a tender kiss to the spot, and Yuuri’s finger wound into his hair, all but pushing him firmer into his neck. Well, Victor didn’t need to be told twice.

He opened his mouth, and then let his fangs dig into Yuuri’s skin, breaking it. Blood flooded his mouth, and Victor sucked greedily, the taste unlike anything he had tasted before. It was better than human, much better, decadent and rick, and it only took a small amount for Victor to feel full. He pushed back after just a moment, grinning proudly down at the puncture marks on Yuuri’s neck.

“Wow,“ Yuuri breathed, and Victor moved up to press their lips together, moaning into Yuuri’s mouth as the other vampire licked into Victor’s chasing the blood. “That was so intense.”

“Yeah?” Victor asked, pushing away fully from the kiss to bear his own neck. “Come claim me, Yuuri.”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and then leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the hollow of Victor’s throat, leaving a trail of kisses up to where his blood flowed under his skin. “Ready?” he asked, and Victor nodded, his grip on Yuuri’s waist tight.

There was no pain as Yuuri’s fangs sunk in, but still Victor gasped, the sensation so foreign but good. Yuuri’s essence mixed with his own, and he felt his heart stutter, only to start beating again, in time with Yuuri’s.

Yuuri groaned against his neck, but pushed away soon enough, licking a stray drop of blood from his lips.

“Perfect,” Yuuri breathed as his eyes came to meet Victor’s again, having been fixated on the mark on his neck before. He pushed up to kiss Victor again, almost sweet in it’s desperation. “Victor.”

“Thank you,” Victor said as he tried to make sense of all the good feelings in his system. He doubted he would for a long time time. He could only wish he would get to keep it, keep Yuuri. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, and even if Victor was fairly sure neither of them was, he knew they would face everything to come.

Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
